<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who you gonna call? (request) by redbirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804655">who you gonna call? (request)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb'>redbirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Funny, Gen, Hostage Situations, shitposting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please let me go,” you pleaded again, tears slipping down your cheeks. “Please I-I don’t want to die.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Reader, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who you gonna call? (request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request I got on tumblr from an anon : "<i>This may sound strange but I heard this quote “my life is in the hands of an idiot?” “No, no TWO idiots” and I just think that gives big Gotham vigilantes energy so maybe I could request some of that (sorry if it’s too vague or indiscernible)</i>"</p><p>This quote, if I remember correctly, came from an Unus Annus video, the escape room one. I remember laughing at this part pretty hard! You didn't name a pairing so I made it a Reader Insert for fun. Sorry this took so long to get to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear grips you as you dangle over a vat of boiling green acid, the rope tight and constricting around your limbs, no wiggle room to slip through. You had just been a regular office worker when the Joker and his goons had decided to make your office building into a hostage hideout. You and several of your coworkers hadn’t managed to escape the henchmen, being thrown at the feet of a cackling madman. Three of them had been taken somewhere else, kicking and screaming, two more were being beaten by a couple of sadistic, masked men and you, the most unfortunate of them all, was eyed up by the Joker himself for a little ‘fun’.</p><p>	You weren’t having fun in the slightest.</p><p>	“Please let me go,” you pleaded again, tears slipping down your cheeks. “Please I-I don’t want to die.”</p><p>	A cackle, obnoxiously loud and cruel. “But we’re just getting to know each other so <i>well</i>. It’s a trust exercise, you see? You answer my questions and if I think you’re not telling the truth, I lower you down just a little bit more.”</p><p>	You want to wail, scared out of your mind. For all you know he’ll say you’re lying about everything and drop you in for a laugh. He’s an unpredictable villain unlike the others you’ve seen footage of on news reports, he has no problem shrugging his shoulders while taking a life. To him this is a game and Gotham is his stage to peddle his deranged schemes.</p><p>	The shattering of glass catches both of your attention, rolling into the scene are two figures clad in red and black, Red Robin and the Red Hood. Something is thrown as the bigger of them runs forward to engage Joker in a one on one fight. You’re left to watch, petrified when somehow a lever gets pushed during the tussle, and your rope starts to lower closer to death. You scream, Red Robin making a lunge for the lever but he’s pushed ontop of it, the feeble metal snapping to keep your imminent demise slowly going.</p><p>	You can’t believe you’re about to die. You wish you had told your family you loved them before leaving for work today, you wish you had indulged in that extra donut for lunch, you wish you had called out sick, you wish so many things were different so this moment didn’t exist and you could live your life blissfully ignorant.</p><p>	Suddenly you’re being slammed into by a hard body, swinging hard and for a frightful moment you think the rope is going to snap and you’ll both plummet. It does indeed snap, but the shift of weight keeps you from falling into the acid, rolling off and down to the ground with protective arms around you. It’s no surprise you’re hysterical, crying and shaking as Red Robin shields you.</p><p>	“Can’t believe that worked,” he says and you’re struck dumb by the comment.</p><p>	“My life is in the hands of an idiot?”</p><p>	The Red Hood comes walking up beside your crouched forms then, the Joker beaten and tied up, dragged by the collar of a torn shirt. “No, no, <b><i>two</i></b> idiots,” he says in vigilante solidarity.</p><p>	And suddenly you’re more worried about the sanity of the heroes of Gotham than you are about the villains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working through old requests over on my <a href="https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>